Atomic Powerup
is the default Powerup in the Chicken Invaders series that has been in use since The Next Wave, because with more Weapons, Gifts aren't as reliable. This can be paritially brought back in Cluck of the Dark Side with the Scoring (Limited Powerups) unlockable. One Award is related to them - the Honourable "Either Brave or Stupid" Award, which requires you to not collect any Powerup in a chapter. Appearance The Atomic Powerup resembles an atom. It has three streaks, red, green, and yellow, which go around in circles. In Revenge of the Yolk, its appearance was improved. The tip of the streak now glows, and as the streak goes on, it fades away. The glow was improved even more in Cluck of the Dark Side, and such glow was also added in Revenge of the Yolk and Ultimate Omelette. Editions don't change them. Obtaining The Atomic Powerup can spawn out of most enemies and bosses in the series. Only a single Atomic Powerup is able to spawn per wave in regular waves, assuming the enemies haven't already spawned two Gifts. That number can be increased up to 4 if more players are present. With the Scoring (Limited Powerups) unlockable from Cluck of the Dark Side, you can make them never spawn out of regular enemies. If your firepower level is too low, you might receive a Charity bonus, which will make a bunch of Atomic Powerups spawn that can be only collected by you and no one else. They'll be protected with an aura that uses the color of your engine. This is not the case in The Next Wave when you're playing in Veteran. Atomic Powerups may also be gained through the use of Cheats, though this will disable high scores, Awards, Keys, and Unlockable unlocking. The Atomic Powerups can also be lost. If you happen to lose a life, your firepower will be halved. From Revenge of the Yolk onwards there is an exception to this. Beyond ⚡10, you'll only lose 5 firepower levels instead of having them get halved. After a game over in Cluck of the Dark Side, you will have the amount of firepower you had when starting the chapter you died in. Once collected, you will gain a firepower level, upgrading your weapon. The formula for the score you'll receive from it is "1,000 + 100 * (firepower + 1)". For example, collecting it on ⚡10 will give you 2,100 points and upgrade your firepower to ⚡11. In the Next Wave, the formula for the score you'll receive from it is "1,000 * (firepower)", although it's not as easy to indicate it as you don't have an indicator. Once ⚡20 is reached, you will receive the Max Power! bonus. The bonus is only awarded once in Universe. Gallery Atom.gif|The Atomic Powerup's animation. CI2AtomicPowerup.png|The design of the Atomic Powerup in The Next Wave. The trails are more solid and as such have shading on them, something that is not present in other games. AtomicPowerup.gif|An Atomic Powerup being collected. Category:Powerups Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Items Category:Chicken Invaders Universe